The present invention is an improvement over the process disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,381 of Sept. 21, 1971, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
As set forth in my prior patent, many attempts have been made to fabricate acceptable quality electrical conductors by the spray process which conductors have a high current capacity. Some of the problems include the slow speed of application of the conductors by a spray process and the porosity of the sprayed conductor which then yielded too high an electrical resistance.